Unexpected Love
by RogueSenshi
Summary: When Harry and Ron die and Voldemort gains almost complete control of the Wizarding World Hermione blames herself. Together with the Order and other she will fight to save her world all the while discovering that people aren't always what they seem.
1. Two Deaths and Snape's Change

This was up here before but I changed it so I replaced the chapter. I hope you like it...anything surrounded by ' is thought.

Hermione couldn't believe what had happened, she just couldn't! She refused to believe that Harry and Ron were dead; they had just been talking about what their seventh year would be like no more than a couple hours ago. As well Voldemort now had almost complete control of the Wizarding World. Everything was almost deathly still in the Great Hall and Hermione was left to her thoughts.

'What are we going to do now? Harry was the one who was to defeat Voldemort; the whole world is lost now.'

Finally Hermione fully realizes that Harry and Ron were dead...really dead and she was alone. She was the soul survivor of the Gryffindor Dream Team and it was all her fault. She came back to her senses and realized it was not quiet as she thought in the Great Hall, it was filled with the sounds of a crying family; crying over their lost son who gave his life to save hers.

**Flashback**  
  
"So what do you guys think Snape is going to do to us?" Ron asked first.  
  
"I don't know but it seems we are heading towards the forest. Maybe he will pass us off to Hagrid," Harry suggested hopefully.  
  
"That is probably not going to happen, Snape knows Hagrid would not be hard on us," Hermione replied matter of factly.  
  
"True well I guess that means we are in big trouble if Snape is taking us into the forest! What are we going to do? He will probably leave us there like the Death Eater he is!" Ron so wonderfully added in.  
  
"Oh Ron please, you know he is not a real Death Eater anymore get over it! We will probably just have to pick up some potions ingredients," Hermione replied intelligently.  
  
At this Snape turned and glared at the trio, "I can hear everything you are saying you know! Moreover, thanks for the marvelous defense of my reputation Ms. Granger," the last part he said sarcastically.  
  
After that, all three shut up and followed silently.

'Why was I always the one to suffer the wrath of Snape? I was trying to help and he yells at me? It has been like this since the end of sixth year, since he saved my life. Before he would yell more at Harry because of his past with James but not anymore, even when I thanked him for saving me he was mean. Even though I still can't help but feel a sort of connection with Sever.....I mean Snape.'  
  
Looking at him now Hermione could see past all of the crudeness and see him for who he really was.

'I think this is what scares him. He tries so hard to look and be the mean potions professor but I know different because he cared enough to save me. He, and as scary as this may seem, is even quite handsome. He was probably one of the better-looking students at Hogwarts in his day, or would have been if he allowed himself to be. I bet in his Hogwarts days, he made himself a misfit.'

Hermione looked up as she ran into Harry because of a sudden stop. She tried to figure out what it was that made Snape stop but she would never know.  
  
Hermione suddenly saw a great light and Professor Snape thrown back wards. It was then that the light turned red, coming straight at her! What happened next was a blur but she did know that Harry and Ron jumped in front of her and took the blast. The next thing she knew they were lying, not moving, on the ground next to her and Death Eaters were emerging from the forest; Snape grabbed her and ran for the castle.  
  
**End of Flashback**

There she was now, guilty of murder for not being fast enough to move out of the way herself; they died for her and it was her fault Harry couldn't save the world. When the she and Snape made it back to the castle Dumbledore informed them that Death Eaters had taken over the Ministry and that all was most likely lost. That scared her the most; even Dumbledore had given up hope.  
  
Molly looked over at Hermione and she knew she was blaming her for her son's death. Hermione couldn't brood over this thought, if she did she would lose control and break down in tears; she had to set an example and help raise spirits. Slowly she gets up and leaves the Great Hall. The second she clears the doors she smacks into the something hard and solid and looks up into the eyes of her Potions Professor. She took a step back and noticed something about him was different, something just didn't fit. Suddenly she realized Snape...was a teenager again!?

A/N: I know this chapter is short but I am hoping the next chapters will be longer. I hoped you liked it and please review...please?!


	2. Prophecies and Hair Cuts

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot of this story belongs to me. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

'There is no way that this is real! Snape can't be a teenager again he just can't! It is impossible. Unless.....yes that has to be it! The blast I saw hit Snape must have made him younger again. I can't believe I have to deal with all of this!'

"Ah Miss Granger as good looking as I am there is no need to stare at me like that," Snape's self satisfied voice said.

'Even greater he is acting like Malfoy!'

"Actually I was just wondering about your strange change in age Snape. You don't mind if I cut out the Professor do you I mean you are hardly old enough to be out of school yourself let alone teaching in one," she replied snidely.

'Oh great my mouth got the better of me! Now what?'

"Well then I guess I can cut out the Miss from you name and just call you Granger then, just so were even of course," he said in true Slytherin fashion.

'He probably doesn't even care that Harry and Ron are dead. How can he be so passive?'

Snape walked off and Hermione could say nothing back. Before he got to far though he turned back around.

"Oh and I am really sorry about Potter and Weasley's deaths, but we still need you to fight so you have to hold your self together. Follow me!" he commanded.

Follow him where? She didn't know but she went anyway. Snape led Hermione down to the dungeons and into the potions classroom. In there was the entire Order of the Phoenix who all stared at her, especially the Weasleys who looked at her with forlorn glances.

'They must have slipped by when I was talking to Snape. God they must hate me.'

Dumbledore spoke first, "Stop staring at Hermione it is not her fault that Harry and Ron are dead and I will not tolerate anyone blaming her for something she did not do! Now can we please get to our meeting?"

Snape sat down and Hermione's guilt got the better of her and she sat next to him. She couldn't to sit next to the Weasleys when even she believed it was her fault Harry and Ron were dead. Snape only glanced at her but seemed to understand why she sat next to him.

Dumbledore opened the meeting and it was right then Molly and Ginny walked into the room; Hermione hadn't noticed that they were not in the room. Molly did not even look Hermione's way as she went to sit with her family but Ginny sat right next to her.

"Ginny come sit with your family," Molly weakly commanded.

"No mom! I am going to sit next to Hermione, she is the only friend I have left and I am NOT going to alienate her just because of this incident!" Ginny screamed, "She did nothing to deserve your distance from her and I am not going to hate for something that was not her fault in the first place. She hurts just as much if not more than we do."

No one had anything to say to that and Dumbledore continued the meeting.

Ginny leaned over to her and whispered, "I don't see why we are siting next to Snape though but if you can handle it I can. He was really cute when he was a teen huh?"

Hermione could tell Ginny was trying to put Harry and Ron off of their minds by making it seem like nothing was wrong and decided to go along with it for now.

"Ginny not now! I am trying to listen to Dumbledore, and besides I knew he was cute as a teen," Hermione scolded.

"Oh and how did you know that?" Ginny asked curiously.

Absent-mindedly Hermione actually answered her, "Because he was handsome as an adult."

Hermione realized what she said but before she could say anything from behind her came, "Thanks Granger now stop acting like you are in class and actually pay attention!"

'He heard me! OK now my life has gotten worse!'

Dumbledore finished the meeting; the Order was to stay at the school and all of the students would be sent home to spend, what could be the last weeks of their lives with their parents. As Hermione was about to leave Dumbledore called Snape and her to the front desk.

"I did not want to say this in front of the others but I already told you almost all hope is lost without Harry with us. I want both of you to set a good example though and to keep our best fighters together you two will be sharing the Head boy/girl rooms, I don't want any arguments about it either. You two are stronger together than you are apart and you are probably our best hope of winning this war," Dumbledore said in a voice that sounded very old.

"Why us Professor?" Snape asked before Hermione, who was still processing the fact she would have to share a common room with Snape.

"I was not going to tell you this but there were two prophesies made about the war with Voldemort, the one you know of but the other you don't. It was made about three centuries ago and it told of the joining of two people, one of pureblood heritage and the other of muggle heritage. This prophecy was not very clear but I was able to discern that the two it mentions would be you. I don't know what will happen but I hope we manage to win," Dumbledore tiredly stated before leaving the room.

Snape and Hermione both looked at one another in shock but decided it best not to speak about it.

Hermione and Snape stayed quiet the whole way to their new common room. Both were trying to figure out what exactly they would have to do to complete the prophecy. Hermione would definitely be hitting the books in the library to figure it out, restricted and unrestricted alike; she did not like being clue less about her own future. As well she took this time to continue her hatred of herself over her best friends' deaths. She may not have been crying but she was dying on the inside. She never cried in public she had too much pride for that; as well she had to keep up a strong façade to help encourage others. She was the last of the trio and therefore one of the last leaders.

Hermione was so deep in thought that Snape had to stop her when they reached the common room entrance.

"Well?" Snape asked her.

"Well what?" she asked in return.

"God damn it!! Haven't you been listening to a word I was saying? I asked you what you thought the password should be, this room requires one."

"Oh. Um...I don't know. I never had to make up my own password before," she stated idiotically.

Snape sighed, "How about we do this Dumbledore's way. Name your favorite candy."

"Jolly Ranchers," she replied instantly.

"OK Jol...what in the hell are Jolly Ranchers?" Snape asked in confusion.

"They're a muggle candy. They have a bunch of different fruit flavors," Hermione explained, happy for the distraction this was giving her.

"Fine Jolly Ranchers it is," Snape stated.

That decided they both went into the common room and gazed in awe at what they saw. None of the common rooms or professors' rooms in fact, were this decorated and elaborate. Because Hermione and Snape were staying there the colors were mostly red and green. It looked almost like someone had gone overboard on Christmas decorations.

Hermione headed to her room to get some sleep, it was late. All of her things had been brought in so she had no trouble finding her pajamas. It took her no time to fall asleep but as soon as she did her dreams were haunted. She saw everything she had done with Harry and Ron, all of the good times and the bad. She saw the looks on their faces as they stood in front of her, taking the blast meant to end her life.

She woke drenched in sweat and crying. Finally she let it all go and broke down into her pillow. Everything she had felt since that moment came pouring out and she let it. After a half an hour she had nothing left. She could not go back to sleep so she dried her eyes and walked out into the common room. She had expected Snape to be in his room but instead he was sitting at the desk writing in what looked to be a journal.

He had not noticed her and she wanted to keep it that way. Quietly she sat down on the red couch and watched him. She thought about how good looking she knew he was but could not figure out what was hampering those looks. After ten minutes of study she finally figured it out. It was his hair, it was too long and, though she knew he washed it, to greasy looking.

"Granger are you going to sit there and stare at me all night?" Snape asked in annoyance.

"No I was just wondering what it was about you that did not look right and I figured it out. Your hair is far too long for your looks you should cut it short," she stated confidently.

"Not that I would but how do you expect me to do that when the whole world is under attack by Vol...He who should not be named?" Snape quickly covered.

She noted the fear in his voice when he almost said that name but dismissed it. He had a right to be afraid, they all were.

"Well, actually, I could cut it for you," she stated.

"YOU?! I highly doubt that," he exclaimed incredulously.

"No really. My aunt is...was a hairdresser. I watched her cut hair a ton of times I could do it," Hermione argued.

"You really think you could do a good job?" at this she nodded her head, "well then go a head and try."

Hermione wasted no time in grabbing a pair of scissors. She and Snape walking into the bathroom and he sat in a chair, deciding not to face a mirror. Hermione began cutting his hair and within minutes he looked better. It took her a grand total of fifteen minutes to finish and when she did, she was astonished. The hair was DEFINITELY the problem and with that out of the way his good looks almost made her knees go weak


	3. Kisses and Good News

Well I know it has been a long time since I have updated this story but here I go with a new chapter. Hope you like it and please review.

"Its been two weeks, TWO LONG WEEKS, and not one word about what we are supposed to do or how we play into this strange prophesy of Dumbledore's. What does the man expect us to do, just sit around and wait for Voldemort to come blast down the doors to the castle? I mean it can't be much longer before he controls the entire wizarding world and comes straight for us…" Hermione continued to rant while Severus simply tuned her out.

As much as he tuned her out and didn't listen Severus couldn't help but also agree with most of what she was saying. It had been two weeks already and it would seem as if Dumbledore had just forgotten they existed. It didn't help either of their moods that they had been stuck together every day in their common room. A mixture of anger, resentment, annoyance and a good dose of sexual tension filled their days with arguments and pointless screaming matches. If he was honest with himself he sometime instigated the fights just to get Hermione riled up; she was so beautiful when she was arguing her point of view.

Breaking out of his thoughts Severus realized she was still ranting away, "Hermione for the love of all that is holy will you just SHUT UP!"

Hermione broke off mid sentence and stared at Severus in shock but soon recovered, "What the hell do you think gives you the right to scream at me for no damn reason SNAPE? I have every right to be angry and express that anger…."

Hermione's rant was cut short when Severus pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was timid at first but soon deepened when Severus realized Hermione wasn't pulling away. Before the kiss got to heated Severus pulled away and stepped back from Hermione. It seemed like hours that the two of them just stood and stared at one another, not knowing what to do next or what to say. Saving them from having to say anything, Ginny burst into the room.

Breathlessly she managed to speak, "You guys aren't going to believe this! Harry and Ron are ALIVE!"

Well I know that this chapter is extremely short but my mind and my muse just don't seem to want to work on it right now. Hope you enjoyed it even if it is short…and please review.


End file.
